Rise of Toad
by sgt2x4
Summary: Was called "The Truth Shall Set Him Free" but decided to change it. Todd is about to commit suicide when he meets a strange man. Who is he and why is he so interested in Todd? And what does he know about a new threat? ToddXFemOC
1. The Chase

_**Summary: Takes place post- apocalypse. Todd Tolansky, aka Toad, is 18 years old and suicidal. For as long as he can remember, he had never been loved. He was had always been told he had been found by the side of the road when he was a baby. Since then he had been bounced between foster homes until he was drafted into the Brotherhood. There he meet Wanda and he instantly fell for her. She, however, couldn't stand him, and told him this regularly. Todd continued to remain infatuated with her until he saw her with another man. When he confronted her about it, she hexed him so hard it broke his jaw. It has been a year since then, and while his jaw has healed, his heart is still filled with pain. Tonight he plans to kill himself and end his pain. **_

_**I own nothing**_

_**Todd X FemOC You don't like it don't read it.**_

"talking"

'thoughts'

"_telepath"_

**Chapter 1**

**The Chase**

Todd stood on the edge of the bridge, staring down at the rocks below. He had been like this for about an hour trying to work up the nerve to jump. He mentally went over all the reasons he was here. All the rejection, pain, and over all hell that was his life swam through his head. He closed his eyes as he prepared to take the plunge. Little did he know he was being watched.

A man approached him and said " Nice night isn't."

Todd nearly jumped out of his skin as he was brought back to reality. He fell back and landed on his butt with an "oof". "What are ya tryin to do yo?! Give me a heart attack." Todd then noticed what the man was wearing. He wore a dark blue trench coat that was left open and underneath he wore a simple black shirt and black jeans. He had dirty- blonde hair and looked of Hispanic disent "What do ya want, yo?"

"Who said I wanted anything? I was just commenting on how pleasant the night is? Don't you agree Todd?" the man said calmly.

"It's okay I gue… How do you know my name?!" Todd shouted.

"I could tell but that wouldn't be any fun, but I guess you could say I've been keeping an eye on you for quite some time." The man said with a smirk.

"Look, I don't know who the fuck you are, but better start talkin before I kick your ass." Todd said in the most threatening way he could.

"My, my that's quite a mouth you have. You definitely got that from your father."

The last part caught all of Todd's attention. "Y-You know my dad,yo?" Todd asked stunned.

Immediately the man covered his mouth with his hand in an obviously fake manner. "Oops did I say that out load." He said with a smirk in his voice. The man then turned and started to run.

"Get back here you bastard." Todd yelled and began hopping as fast as he could after him. Todd soon discovered this guy was really fast. Normally his hopping was easily faster than most people can run. Todd was gaining on him but barely. Todd spit slime at the man but he just easily sidestepped it. Todd would try to trip him with his tongue but the man gracefully dodged it. This was going to be a long chase.

_Random Bayville Café_

Scott and Jean were sitting and drinking coffee at their favorite café. It seemed like it had been forever since the last time it had been just the two of them. Suddenly across the street they see something that would ruin their night. Todd chasing a man as if his life depended on it.

Scott let out a sigh. "It's always something. You think we should stop him?"

"Yeah, Todd's probably trying to mug him."

_Back to Todd_

Todd was so close, so close to catching him he could taste it. The man had just turned down an alley Todd knew was a dead end. As Todd rounded the corner he was shocked by what he saw. The man was nowhere in sight. Instead, Todd saw three man holding down a girl. The girl was struggling to get away as the men ripped pieces of her clothes away. Todd stood there speechless until one of the men noticed him.

"Get out of here mutie freak, this ain't none of your business." The man warned Todd.

The girl looked at Todd with pleading eye. "P-please help me!" She said as her voice cracked and tear poured down her face.

Todd turned and started to run away until something hit him inside. It was something unfamiliar, guilt maybe. He looked back at the scene and he felt angry. He turned and charged the men at full speed. Todd launched himself through the air and drop kicked the closest of the men. The man went flying ten feet through the air, hit the wall at the back of the alley, and fell to the ground in a heap.

The other two men, surprised by Todd's sudden attack, released the girl who took off run out of the alley. Todd kicked one of the men in the mid-section with his incredibly strong legs. The man fell to his knees, gripping the area Todd had kicked, and began spitting out blood, before falling over and rolling around in pain. The last man tried to run but Todd tripped him up with his tongue and pinned his legs to the concrete with a big ball of slime. The man looked in terror as Todd approached him.

_Scott and Jean_

Scott and Jean ran after Todd trying to keep up but he was a good two blocks ahead of them. They saw Todd and the man head into an alley and they knew they had him. As they were about to turn the corner, a half-naked girl came running from the alley and crashed into Scott. "What the hell?" Scott said in surprise and confusion.

The girl was shaking violently and looked at Scott with fear, pushing away from him. Jean gently placed her hands on the girls shoulders to get her attention and used her powers to help calm her. "What happened to you?"

The girl looked at Jean and said. "T-three men tried to rape me but a-a mutant with pale green skin saved me."

Scott and Jean went wide eyed and looked at each other. "Todd….just saved someone." Scott said as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I'm going to check on him, Jean say with her." Jean nodded as Scott ran into the alley.

Scott entered the alley and saw three men, one knocked out, one writhing in pain, and one pinned to the ground by Todd's slime. Todd was standing over the pinned man just staring down at him obviously deep in thought.

"Todd, are you okay?" Scott asked.

"He got away." Todd said almost in a trance. "My one chance to find my parents and it's gone, yo. I was so close….."

Scott just looked at him confused. "Who got away? You mean the guy you were chasing,"

Todd looked at him with tearful eye, which shocked the hell out of Scott. "Yeah…."

Scott was about to say something, when his thought were interrupted. _"Scott please bring Mr. Tolansky to the mansion. I would like to speak with him."_

"Todd, Professor Xavier wants to talk to you. Will you come to the mansion with us after we file a police report?" Scott asked.

Todd stared at the ground for awhile before answering. "Sure…."

_With ?_

A man in a dark blue trench coat standing on a roof watched the entire scene play out in front of him. 'Well isn't that interesting' he thought and gave a soft smile of approval at how the situation was resolved. He then turn took three steps and disappeared.

**Alright so this is my first attempt at a xmen fanfic so please review, both positive and negative, to help my improve. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. To The Mansion

**I own nothing. Enjoy**

"talking"

'thoughts'

"_telepath"_

**Chapter 2**

**To the Mansion**

Todd couldn't believe what was happening to him. When he first heard the sirens of the police cars approaching, his first instinct was to run but Scott and Jean stopped him. When the police arrived, he was sure they were going to arrest him on sight, since that's usually how his dealings with the police ended. To his surprise, they didn't. In fact, almost every officer that showed up said "Good work" or patted him on the back. He had a strange sense of pride as he received the praise. As they waited for the ambulances to arrive to take the injured men and the girl away for medical treatment, the police took the statements of Todd, Scott, and Jean before sending them on their way.

As they walked to Scott's car, Jean couldn't help but ask "So how's it feel Todd?"

Todd raised a questioning eyebrow. "How's what feel, yo?"

"Being a good guy for a change." Jean said with a smirk.

Todd couldn't hide the smile that crept onto his. "It's okay but don't get used to it, yo. This was a onetime thing." Todd said.

Jean chuckled as they reached Scott's car and got in. The car ride was silent until Scott' curiosity demanded it be broken. "So.." Scott started. "Who was that guy you were chasing?"

"I don't know, but whoever he was I think he's a mutant, yo." Todd answered as he solemnly looked out the window. "He seems like he knows my parents or at least my father. That's why I have to find him."

"Well, maybe the Professor can find him with Cerebro." Jean chimed in.

Todd instantly perked up at the realization. "You think baldy would really do that for me?"

Scott shot him a glare. "Not is keep calling him baldy."

The rest of the car ride was silent. As they pulled up to the mansion, they were greeted by a waiting Xavier and Logan. "Hello Mr. Tolansky, it's been a while." Xavier said in a polite manner. Logan just glared and growled at him.

"Yeah it has." Todd said nervously. "So, uh… what was it you wanted to talk to me about, yo?"

"We will discuss that in my office. Please follow me. Jean, Scott don't go to far, I'd like to speak to both of you as well." Logan turned and began to push Xavier back into the mansion with Scott, Jean, and Todd in tow. As they walked through the mansion, they received confused looks from every mansion resident they past. As they reached the professor's office, Jean and Scott were instructed to wait outside. A few minutes later, Kitty, no longer able to resist the urge to ask, came running up to them and asked. "So like, what's Toad doing here? The Brotherhood kick him out or something?"

"No but you probably won't believe the reason." Scott said as he began to recount the night's events.

_Inside Xavier's office_

"Come Todd, please sit down." Xavier said politely offering Todd a chair. Todd sat down nervously in the chair in the middle of the room, while Logan leaned against the wall still glaring at him. "So Todd, care to explain to me what happened tonight?"

As Todd told the story of what happened, Xavier sat quietly, as if studying what Todd was saying. "… and that when Summers showed up, yo." Todd then asked the question he wanted to ask whole time. "Professor, do you think you can find this guy using Cerebro?"

Xavier looked at Todd and said. "I'll try but only if you answer some questions I have honestly." Todd nodded hesitantly and he continued. "First, what were you doing on the bridge tonight? And remember I'll know if you're lying."

Todd looked at the floor and said. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Xavier sighed and rested his head on his hands. "Very well, what can you tell me about this man you chased?"

Todd looked at the professor in the eye. "To be honest I didn't get a very good look at him yo, all I saw was he had brown skin, maybe Hispanic, and he was wearing a dark blue trench coat."

Xavier took note of this and asked. "Last question, why did you save that girl?"

Todd jumped from his seat and shouted. "What the fuck, yo?! You expected me to just let her get raped?!"

"Normally you run from danger, but this time ran towards it. I am just curious as to why?"

Todd just stood there, really thinking about before answering. "I can't explain it. There was just something about her eyes, yo. The desperation, the pleading, I just couldn't leave her. I know that's a shitty answer but that's the best I got."

To his surprise, Xavier just smile softly at his answer. "Okay Todd, you answered my questions so now I'll help you." Xavier's look became more serious. "I am sorry but I have already tried to track the man you seek with Cerebro. In fact, I was tracking your chase, and while I could easily make you out, he was "blurred" and he disappeared at the same time you lost him. Whoever he is, he's definitely a mutant and powerful too if he can block Cerebro."

"So there's no hope of finding him." Todd said in a defeated tone.

"I didn't say that, I said I couldn't focus on him but when he uses his powers, his general location will be revealed." Xavier said with smirk.

Todd's mood jumped instantly to excited and he said. "Are you serious, yo?! That's awesome!"

Xavier laughed and said "Yes Todd, but it's getting late, would you like a place to sleep for the night?"

"Nah professor, I can make it home."

"Alright Todd, and if anything comes up I let you know immediately." Xavier said before reaching his hand out and Todd meets it with his own as the two shake hands.

_Outside the mansion_

Todd was in a surprisingly good mood considering how his day started. He had experienced what it was like to be a real hero and to be accepted. As he walked he began to whistle, unaware that he was being watched.

_With Victor Creed_

'There's that traitor, making deals with Xavier.' Victor thought as he stalked his new prey. He had just seen Toad shaking hands with Xavier and that was enough to assume desertion. 'Magneto won't care if I kill him now.' A wicked grin spread across his face as he prepared to pounce. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his neck and his whole body felt heavy and his strength left him as he felt to the ground. 'How... how could someone sneak up on _**me**_ of all people?' He then blacked out.

**Please remember to review. Thank You**


	3. The Disappearing Act

_**I own nothing.**__**Enjoy**_

"talking"

'thoughts'

"_telepath"_

**Chapter 3**

**The Disappearing Act and the Unexpected Visitor**

Cerebro's alarms blared as Kitty, Kurt, Jean, Scott, Logan, Rouge, and Ororo assembled. "Like, what's this all about?" Kitty asked. Her question was about to be answered as Professor Xavier entered the room.

"Earlier this evening, Todd chased a mutant across town, only to have him disappear suddenly. I was monitoring the chase from Cerebro and the strange part is that I lost him too. He just seem to vanish." Xavier explained. "Later on I spoke to Todd and agreed to help him find this mutant. Cerebro has just found him again, and Sabertooth nearby."

That last part got everyone's attention. "You think this guy is workin for the Acolytes?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know, and we won't know until we confront him. Kitty, I need you to call the Brotherhood house and see if Todd has made it home yet. He'll want to know we found something." Xavier said. Kitty took off running for the phone and Xavier continued to speak. "I want you all to use extreme caution, we don't even know what this mutants power is."

"Um, vwhy are vwe helping Toad?" Kurt asked with a little anger in his voice.

"It is the job of this Institute to help all mutants, good and bad, when they need help, regardless of pasted mistakes." Xavier lectured. "Todd may have done us wrong in the past, but he has not done so this night. In fact, Todd rescued a human earlier." Scott and Jean confirmed it and Xavier continued. "Now I know you and Todd have had your problems in the past, but it's time for the two of you to work things out."

"Yes Professor." Kurt said with slightly irritation in his voice.

Just then, Kitty phased through the wall back into the room. "Lance said that, like, Toad hasn't made it home yet. He and Fred are out looking for him now."

"Well we can't wait for him. Alright everyone load up and head out." Xavier exclaimed.

_At Sabertooth_

"Oie wake kitty cat." Pyro said standing over Sabertooth slapping him across the face. "Well he's useless."

"Gambit doesn't care. Let's just load him in the jeep and go before whoever did this decides to come back." Gambit said. Pyro and Gambit struggled to get the hulking man into their jeep but eventually they succeeded and drove away.

_15 minutes later_

As everyone filed out of the X-van, Logan began to immediately sniff the air and started to growl. "Creed was definitely here, I can smell him all over the place."

"Remember we're not here for Sabertooth. Can you smell any unfamiliar scents?" Storm asked.

"Yeah, this way." Logan said as he led the team towards the source of the scent. They soon found themselves running along the road that lead back into Bayville. Suddenly, Logan came to a dead stop and began sniffing frantically. "That's impossible…" he stated.

"Like, what's wrong?" Kitty asked.

"The scent just … stopped." Logan stated.

"Vwhat?! But how is that possible?" Kurt questioned.

"I think I know." Jean spoke up. "I can sense him nearby. I have to really focus to sense him but he's there. I think he has the power to conceal himself from detection. His powers might be able to him hide from sight, muffle sound, hide his scent, and even scramble my telepathy. But it's not perfect, I think if I focus hard enough…" Jean closed her eyes and started to grunt as she focused. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she yelled. "Scott fire 32 degrees to your left!"

Scott did as instructed and was rewarded by a yell of pain as a man in a dark blue trench coat appeared from nowhere. "Well, well that was quite impressive. You're the first to ever hit me while I was hiding." The man said as he brushed his scorched cloths to put out the small fire on them.

"Is that him?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah that's him." Scott responded

"Alright bub, we got a few questions for ya. So are ya goin come quietly or are things going to get…" Logan's claws came out. "messy."

The man looked at Logan and began to laugh loudly. "I think I'll take chances." He then charged straight at Logan. Logan swung his claws but the man simply leapt over him and landed a solid kick to his back, sending him stumbling forward. Scott fired again but this time all he hit was a tree. The man then disappeared.

"Jean, where is this guy!" Scott shouted.

"Hang on, I just need AAAH…" Jean screamed and fell to the ground.

"JEAN!" Scott shouted.

"I'd be more worried about you if I were you." Said the man who was now behind Scott and grabbed him by the back of his neck. Scott yelled as he fell to the ground just as Jean did. "So who's…" The sound of metal striking meat was heard across the battlefield. The man looked down to find three metal claw sticking out of his chest. The man fell to his knees and slumped over.

Logan pulled his claws out of the man. "Logan! We were supposed to bring him to the professor alive." Storm yelled.

Logan opened his mouth to speak when he heard laughter coming from the man. "So, that's why you were seeking me out." The man said as he stood up smiling, his wounds gone.

"Vwhat are you?" Kurt asked with a shocked tone in his voice.

The man said only one word. "Immortal" and he then disappeared again.

"That trick is, like, getting old." Kitty said right before Kurt yelled and collapsed.

"Kitty, Rouge back-to- back!" Storm yelled. The last remaining members did just that as the three put their backs together focusing to detect the slightest movement.

The man appeared 10 meters away from them and said. "Take your comrades, go home, and be patient. I answer your questions soon enough but not now. Just know that the next time we meet it won't be as enemies." And he was gone again.

The three waited thinking it was a trick until the professor contacted them. _"He has left the area. Come back to the mansion. We have much to discuss."_

_10:00 A.M., the Brotherhood house._

Todd woke up from a restless night of sleep. He had heard about the encounter the X-men had with the man he was looking for, and he couldn't help but feel it was his fault. It was him that got them involved in the first place. He sighed and rolled over on his side and looked out his window at the sun shining in.

Fred was watching tv when he heard a knock at the door. He got up and answered the door to find a pretty girl standing on the porch. She looked to be about 19, had black hair that hanged down to her shoulders, and had a light tan. She was wearing a blue sundress with an assortment of flowers adorning it. He looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Can I help you?"

"Um y-yes." She said nervously. "I was w-wondering if…" she pulled out a piece of paper out of her purse. "a Todd Tolansky lives here."

"Yeah he does."

"M-may I speak to him?"

"Uh sure" Fred turned around and yelled up the stairs "HEY TODD, There some girl to see you."

"That ain't fuckin fun, yo" Todd yelled back.

"Just get down here, Todd" Fred yelled back.

"Fine, but there ain't a girl, I'm kickin you ass, yo." Todd made his way done the stair in an old t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts. To his surprise there really was a girl. "Oh…Uh hi, I'm Todd."

"Hi, my name is Felicia. One of the police officers who came to the hospital told me who you were and how to find you. I don't know if you remember me but you saved me last night, and I wanted to thank you personally" Felicia said. "So, I was thinking maybe I could treat you to dinner maybe." She said blushing horribly.

"Uh, sure." Todd said not believing what he was hearing.

"Great, I pick you up here on Friday around 7:30." She said before she reached into her purse and pulled out a piece of paper with seven numbers on it. "Here's my phone number. I'll see you Friday, Todd." Then she turned and walked over to her car.

Todd closed the door and stared down at the paper in his hand,

**Please remember to review or the duck gets it.**


	4. Plan of Attack

_**Thanks to all who reviewed. The reviews are greatly appreciated and continue to inspire me to write. Also, I'm so sorry if some characters act OOC, I'm not doing it on purpose. **_

_**I own nothing.**__**Enjoy**_

"talking"

'thoughts'

"_telepath"_

**Chapter 4**

**Plan of Attack**

_**Xavier Institute Infirmary, Wednesday 10:00 A.M.**_

Light flooded his eyes, as Kurt stirred from sleep. 'Ugh, vwhat happened? The last thing I remember…' Kurt suddenly shot up from his bed, only to feel weak and fall back down.

"Well Kurt, looks like you've finally decided to join us in the land of the living." Hank said jokingly as he noticed Kurt's predicament. "Best not to try and move for a while. Jean and Scott were the same way when they woke up."

"So, did vwe get him?" Kurt asked.

"No Kurt, he got away." Hank said calmly. "Now there is a question I'd like to ask you, now that you're up." Kurt nodded and Hank continued. "What did you feel when he touched you?"

Kurt thought for a moment before answering. "It vwas like all my strength left me and my body got heavy. It felt kind of like when Rouge touched me."

"Hmm, Scott and Jean said the same thing; at least we now know what his powers are." Kurt propped himself on his elbows and raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Seems he has the same powers as Rouge, or at least some variation out them."

Kurt looked at him with shock. "Are you serious?! That would explain how he took us out with a single touch."

"Indeed, but let's not worry about that now. You need to rest." Hank said as he pushed Kurt back down to the bed with his big, blue hand.

_**Brotherhood House, Wednesday10:10 A.M.**_

Lance was walking into the kitchen to get some water for his jeep when he was met with a strange sight. Fred was sitting at the table watching Todd pace the kitchen talking so fast, Lance could barely make out what he was saying. "Hey Fred, what wrong with Toad?"

"Some pretty girl came to the door and asked Todd on a date, and now he's freaking out." Fred responded.

"... I mean, I've never even been on a date, yo! What the hell am I suppose to do?!" Todd finished now out of breath.

Suddenly Pietro came rushing into the room and said. "Well first you call the asylum and see if any patents escaped because this girl is obviously crazy for even liking you. I mean what does she see in you? You're short, smelly, have that weird green skin, and eat bugs for god sakes."

"If you must know, Pietro, I saved her last night from getting raped." Todd snapped with surprising venom in his voice.

"Kitty mentioned something like that last night. Still hard to believe, really." Lance said receiving a glare from Todd.

Pietro put his hand to his chin as if in thought. "Hmm, yes, the knight in shining angle. That makes sense. So…when's the date?"

"Friday"

"Then we don't have long do we?" Pietro said with a wicked grin.

"Long for what?" Todd ask nervously.

"To get you ready for your date, of course." Pietro said in a sweet voice that was obviously fake. "But I think it's going take more than us to get you presentable. But have no fear I know just who to call." Pietro then leaned over and whispered something to Lance who just smirked making Todd gulp audibility.

_**1 hour later**_

Todd sat in a chair in the middle of the living room being circled two girls like sharks would circle a seal. Needless to say he was scared. The rest of the Brotherhood stood in the doorway trying not burst into laughter.

"So… our little Todd as himself a hot date." Tabitha said she leaned over and pinched his cheek as if he were a child. "I'm so proud of you. But you're in no condition to go on a date. That's why we are going to help you."

"Help me?" Toss replied weakly.

"You've got a full day ahead of you." Kitty said as she began counting off the day's activities. "We need to, like, get you new clothes, a new hair style, teach you date manners…" She and Tabitha then moved behind Todd. "But you know what you need first?"

"What?"

Kitty and Tabitha grabbed him by the shoulders and began to push him upstairs. "A bath" they said simultaneously.

Todd instantly began to panic. "B-b-b-but I've already had my shower this month." He said as they pushed him through the bathroom door.

"If you're going on a date you must bath everyday and you can't try on clothes while you stink." Tabitha explained. "Now get in there and get clean. Oh, and if you still smell like death when you come out, I'll go in with you and scrub you with steel wool." She threatened before closing the door.

_**Bayville Mall Wednesday 1:00P.M.**_

Wanda was in her favorite clothing store. She had been avoiding Todd for quite some time, feeling guilty about the last time they had seen each other. She didn't regret the fact that she didn't love him, she was still repulsed by him. What she regretted was that she let him hard way to hard. She knew that eventually she'd have to talk to him but not yet. She was deep in thought when she was approached by a man holding a damaged trench coat.

"Excuse me miss but have seen a coat like this anywhere in this mall?" He asked politely.

"Um, I think I've seen a coat very similar to that one in this store before." She answered. She began to examine the coat and noticed just how bad the coat was. It had scorch marks and blood stains on it. "What happened to it?" she gestured towards the coat.

"Oh me and a group of individual had a slight altercation and needless to say I won, but not unscathed, as you can see. Thank you for the assistance." He answered as he turned to walk away.

'What a weirdo.' She thought as she turned back to the rack she was looking at.

_**Friday 7:28 P.M., Brotherhood House**_

Todd was pacing back and forth trying to stop himself from vomiting. He was nervous, more nervous than he had ever been. He had on dark green dress jacket with matching pants and a white dress shirt underneath. His hair was cut short and slicked back. He had been couch for a whole day on date protocol and manners. He was as ready as he would ever be. He was still shit his pants scared though.

"Todd calm down, everything's going to okay." Tabitha said in an unusually caring manner. "Just remember what we taught you and you'll be fine."

Todd was about to say something when they heard a knock on the door.

_**Please remember to review. The date is the next chapter. **_


	5. The Date

**I am so sorry about how long this update took. I know I suck.**

**I own nothing. Enjoy**

"talking"

'thoughts'

"_telepath"_

**Chapter 5**

**The Date**

Todd nervously opened the door and his mouth dropped. Felicia was dressed in a black dress that went just down just below her knees, with a pair of black, shiny high-heels, and her hair up in a bun. God, she was beautiful. "Hey Todd, ready to go?"

"Uh, y-yeah." Todd said, amazed at himself for even being able to form words. Suddenly the training he had received kicked in and he offered her his arm. "S-shall we go?"

She took his arm and they walked away from the house as the Kitty, Tabitha, and the rest of the Brotherhood watched them leave. "So… we're going to spy on them, right?" Pietro ask.

"Of course, what are friend's for?" Tabitha responded.

_**At Cher Comme L'enfer Tiédasse**_

As Felicia put the car in park, Todd opened his door and got out. He then surprised her by running to her side and opening the door for her. "Hm, my savior and a gentleman. I like you already." She said with a smile. Todd just blushed terribly at the compliment as they made their way into the restaurant.

As they approached the host, he looked up and smiled. "Ah, Ms. Marsella, how are you this evening?" He said with thick French accent.

"I'm doing very well, Felipe, thank you. Is our table ready." Felicia asked.

"Yes, right this why." He said as he began to lead them towards the dining area.

"You must eat here a lot if he knows you by name, yo." Todd said.

"It helps that my father owns this place." Felicia said making Todd's jaw dropped.

As they arrived at the table, Todd pulled Felicia's chair out for her as she sat down. Todd took his seat as the blonde headed waiter approached the table looking down at his notepad. "Hello my name is Duncan, I'll be or waiter th… Tolansky?!"

"D-D-Duncan!" Todd responded in fear.

"What are you doing here, Tolansky?" Duncan said, his voice filled with venom. It was well known that Duncan hated Todd and mutants. So the fact that Todd was a mutant meant that Duncan really hated him.

"Is there a problem here, Mr. Mathews?" Felicia said causing Duncan to stiffen immediately.

"N-no Ms. Marsella" Duncan said nervously as he gave Todd the most polite smile he could muster. "What can I get for you?" He said through his teeth.

He took their orders and left the table as quickly as he could. Todd looked at Felicia and tried to think of something to say but just came up blank. He noticed the entire room was staring at them and he unconsciously began to sink into his seat.

"Don't worry about them." Felicia said with a soft smile. "Let's just enjoy each other's company." Todd returned her smile and his confidence jumped has they began to chat away the evening.

_**Meanwhile at Juggernaut's cell **_

A young, attractive woman with blonde hair stands in front for a large cylinder in the middle of the room. She's wearing a backless black shirt, black pants, and no shoes. She places one of her blood covered hands on the glass as she looks in. Inside is a very large man who appears to be sleeping. "Hey, Shadow is this him."

A man steps out of the darkness wearing a black cloak that covered his face. "Yes, Succubus, it is." As he speaks he is joined by two others. "Mesmero, I don't want him waking up until we get back to the base, is that clear."

The tattooed man walked up beside him and said grudgingly. "As you wish, _sir_."

"Lilith, get him out of there." Shadow said as a young, pale woman with silver hair stepped forth. She was wearing a white and black, tight fitting shirt, black pants, and a pair of goggles.

"Yes, sir." Lilith said as she held out her hand and a powerful blast of air came from her hand, shattering the glass. Before Juggernaut's body could hit the ground, a tendril came out of the darkness and wrapped itself around him. The darkness then enveloped him and he began to hover above the ground.

"Let's go." Shadow said as he and the rest of his group left the prison, slaughtering anyone who got in their way.

_**With Todd**_

Todd and Felicia had finished their meal and had taken a walk in the park. Overall it had gone pretty smoothly. Now they were back at the Brotherhood house and were walking up to the front door.

"I had a really good time, Todd." Felicia said with a smile.

"Yeah, we definitely need to do this again, yo." Todd replied.

"I'd love to." She said as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Call me later, Todd."

Todd was left speechless as she walked off to her car. As he turned around and walked to the door, a big smile spread across his face. As he opened the door he was greeted by a volley of whoops and cheers from his friends.

_**Please remember to review. I promise I'll do better at getting chapters up.**_


	6. In Need of Help

_**Thank you to all who reviewed.**_

_**I own nothing.**__**Enjoy**_

"talking"

'thoughts'

"_telepath"_

**Chapter 6**

**In Need of Help**

_**X-mansion**_

"I can't believe it, Ororo!" Xavier said in an angry tone, something he rarely used. "He escaped, again! I swear, that prison has more holes in it then swiss cheese." He was about to say something when the door to his office opened and Logan, dressed in full uniform, walked through carrying a disk in his right hand. "So Logan, what did you find?"

"Chuck, there's something you need to see." Logan said as he approached the desk and put the disk in Xavier's computer.

"What is it, Logan?" Ororo asked as the disk loaded.

"It's the prison's security footage of last night." Logan said "When me and Scott got to the facility, we could tell something was off. It didn't look like when Juggernaut usually escapes. The walls were most intact and the carnage isn't something he would do. If he kills someone he just crushes them, but several of the guards looked like they had been gutted or skewered." The disk finished loading and began to play its contents. It showed a group of 20 guards with automatic weapon pointed at a group of people and an unconscious Juggernaut floating behind them. The guards began yelling commands at the group, to which they began to laugh. The guards then opened fire and a pitch black wall jetted up from the ground in front of the group. The guards stop firing and see that their bullets had pooled on the floor in front of the wall. The wall then came down and a silver- haired woman was now in front of the group. She thrust both hands forward as a huge wall of air sweeps the guards away before destroying the camera. "The rest of the footage from the other camera's are pretty distorted but I think it goes without out saying it's not pretty."

"So, someone kidnapped Juggernaut. Why would they do that?" Ororo asked.

"I have no idea, but did you notice who was in that group of mutants?" Logan asked to which he received a "no". "Mesmero was with them and that can't be good."

Xavier was about to say something when his office door flew open. In the doorway was the man with the blue trench coat. Xavier and Ororo stared wide- eyed as Logan charged forward, his claws unsheathed. The man held out his hand and a bright flash of light came from his palm, blinding Logan. Logan began to swing blindly trying to find his target. The man reached out and touched Logan on the forehead and Logan instantly yelled and fell to his knees, still conscious.

"Hm, I'm impressed. Usually, when I do that, most people fall unconscious." He said, to which he received a "Fuck you" by Logan, still too weak to move. He then turned his attention towards Xavier. "You and I have much to talk about."

"Really, about what?" Xavier said and at the same time he spoke to Jean. _"Jean call Todd immediately, and tell him the man his looking for here right now!" _

The man looked at Xavier and said "I need your help."

_**Brotherhood House**_

Todd was laying on his bed thinking about Felicia. He was trying to decide what he should do. He wondered if he should call her or maybe he should get her something. The only problem is that he had no money. So he decided he was going to steal something really nice for her today. He got up from his bed when he heard the phone ring. Fred yelled the phone was for him and he hopped down the stairs to the phone. He put the phone to his head and said "Grandmaster Toad speaking, yo."

"Todd you need to get over here right now. That guy is here." Jean said frantically over the phone.

Todd instantly straightened up and said "I'll be right there." He hung the phone up and made a dash for the door. As he opened the door he slammed head on into Fred.

"Woah, where's the fire little buddy?" Fred said, a confused look on his face.

"That guy I've been lookin for is at Xavier's right now, yo. I got go right now." Todd replied.

"Well you're not goin without me." Fred said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"We're going too." Lance said, standing in the kitchen doorway with Pietro nodding behind him.

"I can't ask you to do that guy's. This guy is seriously dangerous, yo."

"If this is important to you, then it's important to us. That's why we're family." Lance said.

"Thanks guys." Todd said with a smile.

Lance just smirked and said. "Hey what's family for?"

Lance's jeep came to screeching halt in front of the X-mansion, and all the Brotherhood boys piled out and ran as fast as they could into the mansion. Jean, Scott, Kurt, and Kitty were waiting inside.

"Where is he?!" Todd said looking directly at Jean.

"He's inside the professor's office!" Jean replied. "This way!"

They all took off running, Jean leading the way. As they ran through the hallways of the mansion, Todd's focus began to rise. He was not going to let him get away this time.

"That's …not what I excepted to hear." Xavier said, still shell shocked by what he was just told.

The man was about to continued when the door to the office flew open. Todd walked through the door and glared at the man. The man just smiled softly and said. "Hello Todd"

_**Remember to review. Please and thank you**_


	7. Todd's Parents

_**Thank you to all who reviewed.**_

_**I own nothing.**__**Enjoy**_

"talking"

'thoughts'

"_telepath"_

**Chapter 7**

**Todd's Parents**

Todd yelled as he leaped at the man, who made no move to defend himself, as Todd landed on him knocking them both to the ground. Todd pinned the man's arms down with his legs as he grabbed the man's collar and yelled. "Tell me what I want to know or I swear to God, beat you within an inch of your life!"

The man looked Todd straight in the eye and calmly said. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Do you know my parents?" Todd asked.

"Yes" he responded.

"What are their names?"

"Madison Tolansky and Henry Tolansky"

Todd was a little taken back by how easy this was and continued the questioning. "Where are they now, yo?" The man's expression instantly became sad and he hesitated to answer. Todd raised his arm and punched him in the face. "Where?!"

He looked at Todd with sorrowful eyes and said. "Their dead Todd, I'm sorry."

Todd was speechless for a moment, but continued his questioning. "Why did they abandon me?"

"They would never do that Todd, they loved you."

"Bullshit, they left me on the side of the road, yo." Todd said angrily

"What do I have to gain by lying to you?" He said. "I'm telling you, because you deserve to know the truth about your parents. They were good people and they loved you dearly."

"Well, if they loved me so much then why was I found on the side of the road, yo?"

"That was only half true, now if you let me up I'll tell you the whole story." The man said.

Todd looked at him questioningly but let the man up. The man walked over to a chair and sat down and motioned for Todd to do the same. As Todd sat down, the man looked at the other mutants standing in the doorway. "Do you want them to be here?"

"The Brotherhood is my family, yo. Whatever you have to say to me, you can say them" Todd said getting comfortable in his chair. The Brotherhood filed into the room, while all the X-men left the room.

When the door closed, the man cleared his throat and said. "First let me begin by introducing myself. My name is Nukpana, it's from my tribe, the Hopi. But I took the name Qaletaqa when I joined the Guardians. But most people just call me Q." Q stated.

"Uh, what's the Guardians?" Fred asked.

"The Guardians were a group of mutants that fought against the Harbingers of Apocalypse, who were another group of mutants that were trying to revive Apocalypse. Now please don't interrupt me, again. Now where was I… oh yes. I met Todd's parents when they joined the Guardians and we quickly became friends. Henry Tolansky was an amphibian mutant, just like Todd. Madison Tolansky had the ability of stealth; in fact that's where my stealth ability came from. They were some of the most talented mutants I had ever seen. Would you like to see them?" Q asked Todd to which he nodded in response. Q reached into his trench coat and pulled a stack of photos. He then began to sort through them pulling a photo out every now and then. He then stood up and gave the sorted stack of photos to Todd then sat back in his chair.

Todd looked through the photos, all of them had a man with pale green skin and brown hair and a tanned woman with dirty blonde hair standing next to him. Soon he found a photo that made him start to cry. His mother was in a hospital gown, probable having given birth to him not long before. She looked tired and spent, but she was still smiling down at the small green baby in her arms. His father was sitting next to the bed, one hand holding his wife's and the other holding his sons tiny hand.

"The day you were born was the first time I had ever seen your father cry." Q said as he watched Todd. "That day was the happiest I had ever seen either of them, even more so then their wedding day." Q looked down at the floor. "There is just so much those old photos don't tell."

Still staring at the photos, Todd asked. "What happened to them?"

Q expression turned serious as he continued. "We were betrayed. A member of the Harbinger of Apocalypse had infiltrated our ranks and was feeding information back to his group. He told them where our members lived, their real names, our movement, everything. One night, you were a little over a year old at the time, the Harbingers attacked us at our homes. Before that night there were 34 of us, by morning there were only 5. Your parents were part of those causalities. Your father kept them busy while your mother took you and ran. As she made her escape, one of the stray attacks struck her and cut her deeply. She walked as far as she could before blood lost forced her to stop." By this point, Q was in tears. He forced back a sob and continued. "When the two of you were found, your mother was already gone with dried tears staining her face, and you were still cradled in her arms."

Todd was pale as a ghost as he continued to cry. "I…I had some air." Todd said as he ran for the door.

"Todd wait!" Lance shouted as he stood up and tried to go after him. Before he could make it across the room, Q blocked his path.

"No, let him go. He needs some space right now and we have more pressing matters to discuss." Q said with a serious tone.

_**Please remember to review or the duck gets it… again!**_


	8. Reconciling

_**I have a new poll on out on my profile so be sure to check it out. Thank you to all who reviewed. **_

_**I own nothing.**__**Enjoy**_

"talking"

'thoughts'

"_telepath"_

**Chapter 8**

**Reconciling**

Todd was walking down the sidewalk, not really going anywhere, just walking. He was so deep in thought that he really didn't care if he got lost. He wandered like this for hours, before he realized where he had ended up. He was back at the bridge. He leaned against the edge of the railing as he thought, completely oblivious to the figures watching him.

Duncan and his friends spotted Todd on the bridge from their car and wicked grins spread across their faces. They sped forward and stopped in front of Todd. Before Todd even realized what was going on, Duncan and three of his friend piled out of the car and surrounded him, each holding a metal baseball bats.

"Hey Tolansky, I think your overdue for a beating." Duncan said with an evil smile. His friends began to laugh as they closed in around him.

"I'm really not in the mood to deal with your shit right now, yo." Todd said darkly. "So leave me alone or I won't responsible for what I do to you."

Duncan and his friends started laughing hysterical and Duncan said. "Get a load of the balls on Tolansky. It's gonna make kickin your ass that much sweeter." Duncan stepped forward and raised his bat above his head, ready to strike.

Todd jumped and tackled Duncan, taking him and his friends by surprise. Todd started to punch Duncan in the face again and again. By the time Duncan's friends moved to help him, Todd had already land six blows. Todd continued to hit Duncan until he was hit by a bat. Pain shot through his body as Todd jumped off Duncan and on top of the car. He turned to face the other men, spitting a ball of slime into the face of the one he had hit him. The man's hands instantly went to the foul smelling substance, not only dropping the bat, but now his hands were stuck to his face. Todd shot his tongue out and grabbed the bat, pulling it to him. Todd, now armed with the bat, jumps at the closest of the goons and struck him across the head with the bat. The man fell to the ground, with a large gash on the side of his head. The final man, swung his bat and Todd blocked it with his own. Todd then round house kicked him in the side, sending him flying out it to the middle of the bridge. Todd started to turn around when he was hit in the head with a bat and he hit the ground hard. Todd's head was ring and his vision was blurred as he tried to regain his composure. As his vision began to focus to find Duncan standing over him, a crazed look in his eyes. Duncan had blood flowing from his nose and mouth as he lifted his bat above his head ready stave Todd's head in. As the bat began to come down, it began to glow blue and the bat stopped. Duncan was shocked when the bat pulled out of his hands and struck him across the mid-section. Duncan crumbled to the ground in agony, as Todd stood up on shaky legs only to fall back down. Wanda quickly ran over to Todd's side and helped him up.

"Holy shit, Todd are you okay?" Wanda asked with actual concern in her voice.

"Yeah I think so, long time no see, yo." Todd said weakly, before losing consciousness.

"Come on Todd, stay with me." The sound of approaching sirens filled the air as a car came to a screeching halt in front of them.

"Oh my god, Todd!" Felicia screamed as she got out of the car. "What happened to him?!"

"These assholes jumped him! Come on, we need to get him out of here!" Wanda said as they picked him up and put him in the back seat of Felicia's car. "My name is Wanda by the way."

"I'm Felicia, so where are we going." Felicia asked as she drove away from the scene.

"I don't know. Let me make a call" Wanda said as she pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a number and put the phone to her ear. "Hello Pietro, Todd just got jumped, where are you at?" pause "What!? Why are you there? Ugh, nevermind we'll be there soon." She hangs up her phone. "Do you know where Xavier's School For the Gifted is?"

"Yeah"

"That's where we're going." Wanda said.

_**In the middle of the forest**_

Pyro and Sabertooth wandered into the clearing in a trance like state. As they reached the center of the clearing, snapped back to reality. "Why the bloody hell are we all the way out here?"

"To listen to my offer." Said Shadow as he stepped out of the darkness.

"And what's stopping us from just killing you right?" Sabertooth said with a wicked grin until Shadow started to laugh.

"Because the two of you couldn't kill me even if you wanted to." Shadow said in a matter-of-fact tone. At that Sabertooth lunged at him. Shadow held up a hand and a black spike came out of his sleeve, impaling Sabertooth through the mid-section and pinning him to a tree. Pyro created two fireballs and sent them and Shadow. Shadow raised his other hand and darkness flowed out of it. The darkness engulfed the fireballs and smothered them. The darkness then lashed out and crushed Pyro's igniters. "The way I see it, you have two choices, 1. You can join us and live like kings or 2. You can be crushed under our heel. So, what do you say."

Pyro put his hand on his chin and said. "Livin like a king sounds pretty good, mate. I'm in."

"Yeah, me too." Sabertooth said as the hole in his stomach healed.

Shadow smiled and said. "Excellent, welcome to the Harbingers of Apocalypse."

_**X-mansion Medical Wing**_

Todd woke up dizzy and with a major headache. As he tried to get up, he felt even dizzier and had to lie back down.

"Todd!" Felicia and Wanda yelled as Felicia surprised him by wrapping him in a hug as she cried into his shoulder.

Todd returned the hug and whispered. "It's okay baby, I've had worries."

Felicia broke the hug and wiped her tears away and said. "I think that Wanda has something to say."

Wanda looked at Todd nervously, took a deep breath, and said. "Todd I want to apologize for breaking your jaw last year. I over reacted and I never meant to hurt you like that."

Todd looked at Wanda and said. "Wanda, I forgave you of that a long time ago."

Wanda's demeanor instantly changed, like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Soon the rest of the Brotherhood joined the two girls at Todd's bed.

_**Please remember to review and check out my poll on my profile page.**_


	9. HoA's First Assault

_**I know I suck but I'm so sorry it took so long for this chapter. I just had a really hard time writing it. Nothing I had written sounded good so I had to keep rewriting and even the final product I don't have much confidence in. Hopefully the next chapter will be easier to write.**_

_**I own nothing.**__**Enjoy**_

"talking"

'thoughts'

"_telepath"_

**Chapter 9**

**HoA's First Assault**

_Harbinger's of Apocalypse Base_

Lilith walked towards the large abandoned mansion that she had called home for the last 11 years with Sabertooth, Pyro, and Portal, another new recruit, in tow. Portal's real name was Nathan Bane and he had the ability to create, well, portals from one place to another, which makes him useful for long distance travel. She was out training with the new recruits when she had received a message from Shadow, via Mesmero, that they were needed for a mission. She walked into the dining area where they usually met to find Shadow sitting at the head of the table.

"I have a very important job for you, Lilith." Shadow said. "I think it's time we reveal ourselves to these "X-men". I want you to take Succubus, Sabertooth, Portal, and Pyro to attack their mansion. It's time to put the fear of Apocalypse back into those fools."

"Yes sir. I won't let you down." Lilith said.

Shadow smiled and said. "I know you won't. That's why you're my second in command."

Lilith turned and walked out of the room to find her squad waiting for her.

_Xavier's mansion_

Q stared into the infirmary through a tinted window as he watched Todd and his friends when he felt like he was being watched. He turned to see Rogue standing behind him. "I don't know how much you know about me." She said. "But I think we have the same powers."

Q raised an eyebrow at this and said "Really? Then lets test that shall we." Q walked up to Rouge and reached for her. Rouge shut her eye and prepared for the worst. She felt the palm of his bare hand come to rest on her forehead and then… nothing happened. No rush of knowledge or warm feeling filling her up like usual. "Looks like we are the same after all. Those with "the touch" cannot drain each other." Q said as he removed his hand and walked away, leaving a shocked and confused Rouge watching him walk away.

Q made his way through the mansion until he ran into Xavier who waved him over. "Q, I have been meaning to ask you. Where have you been staying?" he asked.

"I've been staying in motels for the most part. I usually try not to stay in one place for too long." Q responded. "But now that I know about Rouge and her powers. I think it would be in everyone's best interest if I stayed and trained her to control her powers."

"What would you be able to teach her?" Xavier asked.

"Well for one, I could teach her how to call on any power she has previously copied but I think the most important thing I can give her is a normal life." Q answered. "I can teach her is how to turn off her powers."

"Truly" Xavier responded now very interested. "If you wish to teach, then why don't you join us?"

Q hesitated with his answer for a moment. "I suppose I could try it on a trial basis. I'll just go get my things and be back in no time." Q said before he disappeared with a familiar "bamf".

_Outside the gates of the X-mansion_

Lilith and her team stood ready at gates of the X-mansion, ready to strike. Lilith turned to her team and said. "I don't want any alarms until we reach the mansion. Understood?" Sabertooth made a low, angry growl but nodded. Pyro was smiling ear to ear in anticipation for the coming destruction. Succubus prepared by kicking off her shoes. She bent forward as a pair of leathery wings came out of her back, her fingers turned into long bladed claws, and her feet turned in to talons. Lilith then turned to Portal and said " Take us in."

_Moments later inside the X-mansion_

Jamie and Amara were on the second floor of the mansion carrying baskets of clean laundry back to respective rooms when a green glowing ring appeared in the middle of the hallway and several figures stepping through it, some of which they recognized. Jamie and Amara dropped the baskets and began running for the alarm. Just as Amara was about to reach the switch, a wall of air slammed into her and Jamie sending them crashing into a wall at the other end of the hallway. The impacted caused Jamie to create several copies, which then charged the intruders as the real Jamie and Amara staggered back to their feet and ran for help.

Lilith and her team ripped through the Jamie clones with ease and were about to pursue when Sabertooth began to yell in pain. Lilith turned to see Logan repeatedly stabbing Sabertooth with his claws. Succubus maneuvered around to where she was behind Logan and impaled him with her claw and pulled him off of Sabertooth. Succubus pulled her claws out of Logan and flew away just in time to avoid a powerful downward air blast that sent Logan through the floor to the first floor. Ororo, Scott, and Jean heard the crash and ran to investigate. When they found the source they were greeted to the sight of Sabertooth landing on Logan after jumping from a hole on the second floor. Scott pulled his sunglasses down and fired a beam of energy at Sabertooth knocking him off Logan, who pulled himself to his feet.

Lilith and the rest for her team jumped through the hole and joined Sabertooth. Ororo glared at them and said "Who are you and what do you want?"

"We are the Harbingers of Apocalypse and we are here for righteous retribution." Lilith said smugly.

Scott responded by lowering his sunglasses and firing another blast, this time at Lilith. Suddenly a portal opened in front of her and Scott was hit in the back by his own attack. When the portal dropped, Lilith unleashed a blast of wind that sent the four stunned heroes flying backwards and into the main lobby of the mansion.

Succubus flew straight at the downed X-men ready to get the first kill, but was tackled to the ground by a blue blur. Succubus landed hard on her back and Kurt landed on top of her. Kurt quickly back flipped just in time to avoid Succubus's claws. Kurt then teleported to his teammates.

Lilith thrust both of her forward and created crushing wall of air. The X-men stood ready to block the attack when suddenly they heard a "bamf" and Q was standing in front of them holding a duffle bag over his right shoulder. He then held out his hand and the wall of air slammed against a yellow, transparent force field that covered the X-men and himself.

"Looks like I got back just in time." Q said in a serious matter. He then dropped his duffle bag on the floor and disappeared. Then one by one, the Harbingers began to disappear and reappear on the front lawn. Once every member was outside, Q said. "Time for you to face the wrath of the last Guardian."

_**I know, that sucked and was probably not worth the wait but it will get better. And I promise it won't take 3 months for the next chapter. Please remember to review.**_


	10. Power of Q

_**I own nothing.**__**Enjoy**_

"talking"

'thoughts'

"_telepath"_

**Chapter 10**

**The Power of Q**

Sabertooth let out a roar before charging straight at Q, only to be struck by a red energy beam that came out of Q's eyes, sending him flying backwards and causing him to bounce twice on the ground before slamming into a tree. Portal then created a portal and Succubus flew in, appearing behind Q. Succubus swung her razor sharp claws at Q, only to hit air. Q teleported behind Succubus and shot his tongue out, which wrapped around Succubus's leg. Q then slammed Succubus against one of the many tree's in the area, he then fired another beam from his eyes. He retracted his tongue just in time for Succubus to be blasted through the tree.

Q then turned his attention back to the remaining Harbingers. Pyro created a huge fireball and sent it straight at Q, who created another force field to block it. Portal then created another portal that led to inside the shield and Pyro fired another fireball through it. The fireball found it's mark and the force field dropped. "Got the bastard." Pyro exclaimed just before his faced dropped. "No way!"

Q walked out of the blast zone with most of his skin burned off and his cloths charred. His skin quickly healed and he said. "Is that all you've got?" He then stomped his foot and a pillar of earth jetted up from the ground underneath Pyro and Portal send them both into the air. He then caught them with telekinesis and slammed them into each other hard. Q was struck by a blast of air from Lilith, send him flying through one of mansion's bay windows. He stood up with several pieces of glass stuck into his back. He got up and walked out of the hole, the glass being pushed out of his body as he healed, leaving a trail of blood and glass in his wake. "Hello, Lilith. It's been awhile."

Lilith glared, began to hover, and charged at Q, who fired eyes at her. She gracefully dodged the attack and closed the distance. The air around her fist began the twist and spin and swung it at Q. He quickly ducked and the attack hit a tree behind him. The wood exploded and the tree fell… right on top of Lilith.

Q stalked his fallen prey until he heard an enraged roar. He looked for the source to see Sabertooth standing right over him. Sabertooth brought a powerful fist down against Q's face, sending him reeling. Q then saw Pyro firing a stream of fire at him. Q then grabbed Sabertooth using telekinesis and pulled him into the path of the fire. Sabertooth let out an agonized roar and Q then threw him at the source. An on fire Sabertooth crashed into Pyro, causing a Pyro's tank to bust and explode.

Q then yelled as his back was suddenly pieced deeply by Succubus's claws, who had also recovered from Q's attack. Q fell to one knee, the blood loss finally starting to get to him. Succubus pulled her blood cover claw back and was about to decapitate Q, when she was struck by an eye beam from Scott. The now assembled X-men and Brotherhood rushed to Q's side and took up a defensive stance, ready for anything.

Lilith finally managed to pull herself from under the tree and now was assessing the situation. She and the rest of her team were injured and were now hopelessly out numbered. There was only one thing to do. "Portal get us out of here!" Lilith ordered.

Portal began creating portals underneath his teammates, causing them to fall through to safety. He then did the same for himself.

_Harbinger's Hideout_

Lilith fell to the ground, holding her stinging cheek and avoiding Shadow's furious gaze. "You failed me Lilith!" He yelled at her before kicking her hard in the ribs. "Explain yourself, now!"

"I…it wasn't my fault, sir." She said absolutely terrified by Shadow. "We had it under control until Q…"

"Q was there?" Shadow said with both interest and surprise. Lilith only had the courage to nod. "It's no wonder you failed. Q is a very powerful mutant, and you'd have to be at my level to beat him." He said reaching for Lilith causing her to flinch. "You did the best you could and you're lucky to even be alive." He gentle guided her back to her feet. "But don't worry, next time I will be with you, and I'll kill him for sure this time."

_**Okay I know that this chapter was a little short, but I'm happy with how it turned out. Please remember to review, or I'll find you. **_


End file.
